gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Taxi-Missionen
Die Taxi-Missionen gehören zu den klassischen Tab- bzw. R3-Nebenjobs in der Grand-Theft-Auto-Serie (da sie durch Drücken dieser Tasten gestartet werden). Hier muss man als Taxifahrer Fahrgäste zu ihrem gewünschten Ziel transportieren. Seit Grand Theft Auto III sind die Taxi-Missionen verfügbar und für die 100-Prozent-Absolvierung des jeweiligen Spiels notwendig. Lediglich Grand Theft Auto IV sowie dessen Episoden lassen diesen Nebenverdienst wegfallen. Um für die Taxi-Unternehmen arbeiten zu können, braucht man zuvor keine anderen Missionen oder Sonstiges absolvieren, man kann sofort bei Spielbeginn starten, indem man sich das nächste vorbeifahrende Taxi schnappt (dafür gibt es gleich schon mal zwölf Dollar Cash, in GTA III sogar 25 Dollar). Zunächst können nur folgende Wagen zum Transport benutzt werden: Taxi, Cabbie und Kaufman-Taxi (speziell in Vice City). Man muss in GTA III, Vice City, Liberty City Stories je 100 Passagiere und in San Andreas nur 50 Passagiere befördern, um mit bestimmten Sachen belohnt zu werden (siehe unten). In Vice City Stories schafft man die Taxi-Missionen, indem man entweder 50 Fahrgäste transportiert oder mindestens 5.000 Dollar beim Taxifahren verdient. Dieser Nebenjob ist für die 100 Prozent notwendig, muss jedoch nicht, wie viele andere Missionen, in einem Stück absolviert werden (siehe auch Serienbonus, jedoch zählt ein Unterbrechen als nicht erfüllte Mission in der Spielstatistik). Das Taxifahren eignet sich sehr gut, um sich ein gewisses Startkapital zu verdienen, da viele Fahrgäste mehr als 100 Dollar bezahlen (müssen). In Vice City Stories gestaltet sich das Taxifahren ein wenig anders als in den Vorgängerspielen: Man muss zwar immer noch Passagiere von A nach B bringen, aber manchmal sagt einem der Gast, dass man einen bestimmten Wagen verfolgen soll. Es kann auch vorkommen, dass der Fahrgast sagt, man soll zu einem Laden fahren und warten. Er kauft dann entweder ganz harmlos ein oder räumt die Kasse aus und lässt Victor kurzerhand zum Fluchtwagenfahrer werden (Zwei-Sterne-Fahndungslevel). In GTA III, Vice City, San Andreas und Liberty City Stories ist die Taxi-Mission fehlgeschlagen, wenn man aus dem Fahrzeug steigt. In Vice City Stories ist das anders: Man hat 30 Sekunden, um wieder einzusteigen. In Grand Theft Auto V gibt es die Taxi-Mission wieder. Serienbonus und Speed-Bonus Befördert man mehrere Fahrgäste hintereinander an ihre Zielorte, ohne dass einem die Zeit ausgeht oder das Taxi zu Schrott gefahren wurde, erhält man einen „Serienbonus“. Dies geschieht bei fünf, bei zehn, 15 etc. Fahrten. Für besonders rasches Abliefern gibt es zusätzlich noch einen Speed-Bonus (in Liberty City und Vice City Stories: Trinkgeld). * Serienbonus bei GTA III: 2.000 Dollar, 4.000 Dollar etc. * Serienbonus bei Vice City und San Andreas: 500 Dollar, 1.000 Dollar etc. * Serienbonus bei Liberty City Stories und Vice City Stories: 125 Dollar, 250 Dollar etc. Chinatown Wars Der Protagonist Huang Lee kann jedes beliebige Taxi besteigen und per SELECT-Knopf die Taxifahrer-Mission beginnen. Am Straßenrand tauchen daraufhin wahllos Menschen auf, die ihn heranpfeifen (auf dem Radar als blaue Punkte gekennzeichnet) und in sein Taxi einsteigen. Für jede Fahrt gibt es eine festgelegte Gesamtzeit. Wird diese überschritten, ist die Mission fehlgeschlagen. Ein grüner Balken gibt an, wie schnell Huang sein Ziel erreichen muss, um noch ein zusätzliches Trinkgeld zu bekommen. * Nach fünf Fahrten in Folge erhält Huang einen Bonus von 50 Dollar und eine Bronzemedaille. * Nach zehn Fahrten in Folge gibt es 100 Dollar Bonus und eine Silbermedaille. * Nach 15 Fahrten in Folge gibt es 150 Dollar Bonus und eine Goldmedaille. Ist die Mission vollendet, sind alle Taxis von nun an kugelsicher. Die Fahrtenfolge kann nun beliebig lange fortgesetzt werden, was zu immer höheren Boni führt. Das Taxi muss während der Fahrten technisch in Ordnung sein, andernfalls bekommt Huang die Aufforderung, zu einer Pay’n’Spray-Werkstatt zu fahren und das Fahrzeug zu reparieren. Diese Reparatur unterbricht die Fahrtenfolge nicht. Alternativ kann er sich auch einfach ein anderes Taxi schnappen. Dies spart Geld und unterbricht die Fahrtenfolge ebenfalls nicht – vorausgesetzt, er sitzt nach zehn Sekunden wieder in einem Fahrzeug. Huang sollte es nach Möglichkeit vermeiden, mit Polizeiwagen zusammenzustoßen. Diese beginnen, ihn zu verfolgen, was die Mission möglicherweise scheitern lässt. Mit einem Fahndungslevel kann Huang keine neuen Passagiere aufnehmen. Er muss zunächst den Fahndungslevel loswerden. Grundsätzlich wird durch eine Fahndung die bestehende Fahrtenfolge nicht unterbrochen. Erst ein nicht rechtzeitiges Eintreffen am Fahrtziel führt zum sofortigen Scheitern der Taxi-Mission. Belohnungen * Als Belohnung in GTA III gibt es ein schnelleres und verschleißfestes dunkelrotes Cabbie namens „Borgnine“ (benannt nach Ernest Borgnine, dem Darsteller des Taxifahrers „Cabbie“ in John Carpenters „Die Klapperschlange“), zu finden bei Borgnine Taxis in Harwood, westlich von Head Radio. miniatur|Das Trophäen-Symbol * In Vice City bekommen alle Taxis die Fähigkeit, zu „hüpfen“, um damit andere Fahrzeuge zu überspringen. Zusätzlich erhält man für 25 abgeschlossene Fahrten in der PlayStation-4-Fassung von Grand Theft Auto: Vice City die Bronze-Trophäe „Von A nach B“. * In San Andreas erhalten alle Taxis Nitro und Hydraulik. Allerdings können sie mit Letzterer nicht so hoch springen wie im Vorgängerspiel. Der Abschluss der Taxi-Mission sorgt für 0,53 Prozent Spielfortschritt. * In Liberty City Stories erhält man ein extraschnelles und stabiles rotes Renntaxi namens „Bickle ’76“ (benannt nach dem Taxifahrer Travis Bickle, gespielt von Robert De Niro aus Martin Scorseses Film „Taxi Driver“), zu finden bei Mean Street Taxis in Trenton. Der Name des Taxiunternehmens könnte wiederum eine Anspielung auf den Originaltitel eines weiteren Scorsese-Films sein: „Hexenkessel“ (deutscher Titel) = Mean Streets (Originaltitel). * In Vice City Stories bekommt der Spieler, wie in Vice City, die Möglichkeit, mit Taxis und Cabbies zu hüpfen („Boost-Jump“). * In Chinatown Wars bekommt man eine Goldmedaille und sämtliche Taxis werden kugelsicher. Fahrtziele Grand Theft Auto III miniatur|Eine Passantin steigt ein, GTA III Portland * Alte Schulhalle, Chinatown * Ammu-Nation, Rotlichtbezirk * Capital Autos, Saint Mark’s * Greasy Joe’s Diner, Callahan Point * Import-/Export-Garage, Portland Harbor * Marco’s Bistro, Saint Mark’s * Meeouch Sex Kitten Club, Rotlichtbezirk * Punk Noodles, Chinatown * Supa Save!, Portland View * Woody’s Topless Bar, Rotlichtbezirk Staunton Island * AM Petroleum Company, Torrington * Belleville Park, Belleville Park * Bolt Burgers, Bedford Point * Carson General Hospital, Rockford * Einkaufszentrum, Belleville Park * Kathedrale, Bedford Point * Kenji’s Casino, Torrington * Liberty City Memorial Stadium, Aspatria * Museum, Newport * Rathaus, Torrington * St. Matthias University, Liberty Campus * Staunton-Plaza-Baustelle, Fort Staunton Shoreside Vale * Cochrane-Damm, Cochrane-Damm * Francis International Airport * Hope Medical College, Pike Creek * Import-/Export-Garage, Pike Creek * Nordwest-Tower, Wichita Gardens * Staunton-View-Picknick-Areal, Shoreside Vale Vice City [[Datei:Taxi-Mission VC.png|miniatur|Die Fahrt zum Zielort, Vice City]] Vice Beach (Ost) * Ammu-Nation, Ocean Beach * Bunch of Tools, Washington Beach * Juwelier, Vice Point * Ocean View Hospital, Ocean Beach * Malibu Club, Vice Point * Marina, Ocean Beach * North-Point-Einkaufszentrum, Vice Point * Pole Position Club, Ocean Beach * Polizeirevier, Vice Point * Polizeirevier, Washington Beach * Strand, Ocean Beach * Strand, Vice Point * Strand, Washington Beach * Well Stacked Pizza Co., Vice Point Vice City Mainland (West) * Ammu-Nation, Downtown * Docks, Viceport * Howlin’ Pete’s Biker Emporium, Downtown * Hyman Memorial Stadium, Downtown * Kaufman Cabs, Little Haiti * Polizeirevier, Downtown * Polizeirevier, Little Havana * Ryton Aide, Little Haiti * Screw this, Little Haiti * Terminal, Escobar International Airport * Well Stacked Pizza Co., Downtown * Well Stacked Pizza Co., Little Haiti * West Haven Community Healthcare Center, Little Havana San Andreas [[Datei:Taxi-Mission SA.png|miniatur|Am Ziel gibt es eine Belohnung, San Andreas]] Los Santos * 24-Stunden-Motel, Idlewood * All Saints General Hospital, Market * Ammu-Nation, Market * Burger Shot, Marina * Burger Shot, Temple * County General Hospital, Jefferson * Glen Park * Jefferson-Kirche, Jefferson * Jefferson Motel, Jefferson * Jefferson Towers, East Los Santos * Jim’s Sticky Ring, Market * Legal, Verona Beach * Leon Diamonds, Jefferson * Liquor Mart, Ganton * Lkw-Park, Ocean Docks * Los Santos Forum, East Beach * Los Santos International Airport, Los Santos International Airport * Mama’s Cinema, East Los Santos * Market Station, zwischen Marina, Market und Vinewood * Pershing Square * Pik’n’Go Market, Jefferson * Polizeirevier, Pershing Square * ProLaps, Rodeo * Reece’s Hair Facial Studio, Idlewood * Richman Country Club, Vinewood * Skate Park, Glen Park * Ten Green Bottles, Ganton * Unity Station, El Corona * Verdant-Bluffs-Observatorium, Verdant Bluffs * Well Stacked Pizza Co., Idlewood San Fierro * Avispa Country Club * Bibliothek, Ocean Flats * Brücke, Juniper Hollow * Burger Shot, Juniper Hollow * Chinatown Gates, Chinatown * Corvin Stadium, Foster Valley * Cranberry Station * Downtown Square, Downtown * Easter-Basin-Docks, Easter Basin * Easter Basin Naval Station, Easter Basin * Easter Bay Airport * Einkaufszentrum, Doherty * Ende des gewundenen Pfades, Calton Heights * Hashbury-Zentrum, Hashbury * Kirche, Downtown * Missionary-Hill-Aussichtspunkt, Hashbury * Ocean-Flats-Kirche, Ocean Flats * Pleasure Domes Club, Battery Point * Pier 69, Esplanade North * Rathaus * The Biffin Bridge Hotel, Queens * Tuff Nut Donuts, Palisades * Vank Hoff in the Park, Queens * Well Stacked Pizza Co., Financial * Wolkenkratzer, King’s * Wolkenkratzer Downtown, Downtown Las Venturas * 24-Stunden-Herrenclub, Come-A-Lot * 24/7, Starfish Casino * Ammu-Nation, Old Venturas Strip * Bank, Roca Escalante * Baseball-Stadion, Redsands West * Blackfield Chapel, Nähe Blackfield-Autobahnkreuz * Blackfield Station, Blackfield * Burger Shot, Old Venturas Strip * Caligula’s Casino am Strip * Chinesisches Einkaufszentrum, Starfish Casino * Clown’s Pocket Casino, am Strip * Come-A-Lot, am Strip * Einkaufszentrum, Creek * Four Dragons Casino, am Strip * Freemont St. Casino, Old Venturas Strip * Gericht, Roca Escalante * Golf-Clubhaus, Yellow-Bell-Golfplatz * Greenglass College, am Blackfield-Autobahnkreuz * High-Roller-Casino, am Strip * Hotel, Redsands East * Immobilienmakler, Roca Escalante * Kirche, Rockshore East * Krankenhaus, Las Venturas Airport * Kunstgalerie, Roca Escalante * Las Venturas Airport * Linden Station * Militärtreibstoffdepot, Spinybed * Oben-ohne-Girls von Bush County, Old Venturas Strip * Ölraffinerie, Spinybed * Pink Swan Casino, am Strip * Pirates in Men’s Pants Casino, am Strip * Polizeirevier, Roca Escalante * Redsands West Feuerwehr, Redsands West * Royale Casino, am Strip * Sex Shop XXX, Roca Escalante * Souvenirgeschäft, Redsands East * Starfish Casino, am Strip * Steakhaus, Redsands West * The Emerald Isle * Tiki Hotel, Pilgrim * Visage Casino, am Strip * V-Rock Hotel, Julius Thruway East * Yellow Bell Station Liberty City Stories Portland * Ammu-Nation, Rotlichtviertel * Capital Autos, Saint Mark’s * Ciprianis Ristorante, Saint Mark’s * Fährhafen, Harwood * Baustelle, Hepburn Heights * Bus-Depot, Trenton * Head Radio, Harwood * Liberty-Tree-Bürogebäude, Bedford Point * Mr. Benz’ Costume Shop, Chinatown * Portland Harbor, Portland Harbour * Punk Noodles, Chinatown * Sex Club Seven, Rotlichtviertel * Sweeney General Hospital, Portland View Staunton Island * Belleville Park, Staunton Island * Fährhafen, Rockford * Gerichtsgebäude, Belleville Park * Hogs’n’Cogs, Belleville Park * Joe’s Pizza, Bedford Point * Liberty Universität, Liberty Campus * Mr. Benz’ Costume Shop, Bedford Point * Phil Cassidy’s Fully Cocked Gun Shop, Bedford Point Shoreside Vale * AM Petroleum, Pike Creek * Cochrane-Damm, Shoreside Vale * Donald Loves Villa, Cesar Grove * Liberty Pharmaceuticals, Pike Creek * Mr. Benz’ Costume Shop, Pike Creek * Staunton-View-Picknick-Areal, Shoreside Vale * Terminal A, B und C, Francis International Airport Vice City Stories Vice Beach * Ammu-Nation, Ocean Beach * Café, Ocean Beach * FIDL Groceries, Washington Beach * Fun Fair, Vice Point * Mal Viento, Vice Point * Malibu Club, Vice Point * Ocean View Hospital, Ocean Beach * Pay’n’Spray, Ocean Beach * Pay’n’Spray, Vice Point * Shady Palms Hospital, Vice Point * Vice City Police Department, Vice Point * Vice City Police Department, Washington Beach * Vice-Point-Einkaufszentrum, Vice Point * Well Stacked Pizza Co., Vice Point Vice City Mainland * Ammu-Nation, Downtown * Beachcomber Hotel, Viceport * Guano’s Café, Little Havana * Hyman Memorial Stadium, Downtown * King Knuts, Downtown * King Knuts, Little Haiti * Klünt, Little Haiti * Le Singe d’Arbre, Little Haiti * Miamta Kino, Little Havana * Needle Trax Music Store, Downtown * Pay’n’Spray, Little Haiti * Sunshine Autos, Little Havana * Terminal A und B, Escobar Int. Airport * Verdi Groceries, Little Havana * Vice City Police Department, Downtown * VIP-Terminal, Escobar Int. Airport * West Haven Community Healthcare Center, Little Havana Sonstiges * InterGlobal Films, Inc., Prawn Island * Leaf-Links-Golfclub, Leaf-Links-Golfclub * Mendez-Villa, Prawn Island Chinatown Wars Algonquin * 60 Diner, Middle Park East * Alphabet Brotherhood Center, Presidents City * Bahama Mamas Club, Star Junction * Bank of Liberty, Exchange * Big Wang Restaurant, Lower Easton * Burger Shot, Star Junction * Civilization Committee Center, Hatton Gardens * Cluckin’ Bell, The Triangle * Columbus Cathedral, Hatton Gardens * Grand Easton Terminal, Easton * Jerkov’s Cossieur’s Bar, Hatton Gardens * Liberteen, The Triangle * Libertine, Star Junction * Libertonian Museum, Middle Park * Linen Lounge, North Holland * Little Italy * Magic Curtain Theater, Star Junction * Middle Park * Majestic Hotel, Middle Park * Mammon Heights, Middle Park East * Modo, North Holland * Pier 45, Fishmarket South * Poop Deck, Castle Gardens * Randolf Art Center, Middle Park West * Ranch-Geschäft, East Holland * Rathaus, City Hall * Rusty Browns’ Ring Donuts, Fishmarket North * Shark Offices, The Exchange * Seagull Theater, Star Junction * Spender’s, The Triangle * Split Sides Comedy Club, Star Junction * Star Café, Star Junction * Super Star Cafe, The Triangle * Videogeddon, Chinatown * Vinewood Bar & Grill, The Triangle Bohan * 24/7, Northern Gardens * Alpha-Mail-Depot, Industrial * ARS, Fortside * Bahnhof, Chase Point * Burger Shot, South Bohan * Feuerwehr, Industrial * Spirituosenhandlung, Industrial * Total Spanners, Industrial Broker * Ali Mac’s Bistro, South Slopes * Bay Bar, Schottler * Beachgate, Beachgate * Brucie’s Executive Lifestyle Autos, East Hook Bay * Francis International Airport * Funland, Firefly Island * Krankenhaus, Schottler * Liberty Go-Karts, Firefly Island * Ming Inn, East Island City * Post Box Town, Hove Beach * Soldiers Plaza, Downtown Dukes * Dukes Park, East Island * Festival Towers, Meadows Park * Gantry Park, Steinway * India Inn, Cerveza Heights * LC24 Tower, East Island City * Monoglobe, Cerveza Heights * Pillows Club, Cerveza Heights * Steinway-Biergarten, Steinway * Sum Yung Gai, Cerveza Heights * Willis Wash and Lube, Willis Spielfehler * In San Andreas gibt es den Taxi-Glitch, der dafür sorgt, dass, egal wie lange man sucht, es keine Fahrgäste gibt, die man befördern kann. Ausgelöst wird er vermutlich dadurch, dass man sich in einem Flugzeug zu weit von San Andreas wegbewegt hat. Es gibt mittlerweile einen Patch, der diesen Glitch behebt. * Des Weiteren kann es manchmal während der Taxi-Missionen vorkommen, dass der Verkäufer im Hotdog-Wagen als Fahrgast bestimmt wird (besonders dann, wenn man in der Nähe eines Hotdog-Wagens startet). Er kann aber nicht aus seinem Wagen herauskommen und einsteigen, sondern bleibt die ganze Zeit stehen. Trivia * In San Andreas zählen Taxifahrer (mit Ausnahme der Bandenmitglieder und der Polizisten) wohl zu den aggressivsten Passanten. Wenn man ein normales Fahrzeug schlägt, anschießt oder stiehlt, werden die Passanten im Inneren nervös und rennen bzw. fahren schnell weg. Wenn man jedoch ein Taxi angreift oder stiehlt, wird der Taxifahrer in fast allen Fällen aussteigen, einem hinterherrennen und versuchen, den Spieler zu attackieren. Wenn man das Taxi stiehlt, werden die Taxifahrer einem immer hinterherlaufen und versuchen, den Spieler aus dem Auto zu zerren, um das Taxi zurückzukriegen. * In Grand Theft Auto IV gibt es eine ähnliche Nebenmission, in der man ebenfalls als Taxifahrer für Roman Bellic arbeiten kann. Allerdings ist dieser Nebenjob auf zehn Fahrten begrenzt und kann nur während einer ganz bestimmten Zeitspanne im Spiel angenommen werden. * In der Beta-Fassung von Grand Theft Auto V gab es Taximissionen, in denen der Spieler per Wegbeschreibung des Fahrgastes den Weg finden musste, ohne auf Bildschirmeinblendungen oder das Navigationssystem zurückgreifen zu können. * Die Taxi-Missionen sind eine Anspielung auf die Spielreihe „ “. Kategorie:Nebenjobs Kategorie:Spielfehler